There's something I forgot to say
by SlightlyObsessedwithWB
Summary: Set after season 1 finale. Maddy and Rhydian really miss each other but are scared of the consequences if they find each other. Sorry awful at summaries but it's my first fan fiction so please R&R. Rated K just in case
1. Chapter 1

Maddy's POV  
I ran, through the trees where nobody could find me where I could be alone with no stupid questions to answer, to cry. I stopped and sat down finally letting go what I had kept bottled up inside me for months, tears streaked down my face a merge of burning sadness and anger, tearing my face in to thousands of tiny pieces. I was starting to regain my thoughts as I curled in to a ball at the bottom of the tree and thought about all of the memories I'd loved and cherished with Rhydian Morris.

_"Are you almost done yet?" I asked Shannon Kelly my best friend_

_"Almost, just wait a second I have just the perfect thing for you" She rummaged around in her closet further then pulled out a teal blue bikini "Ta da! Do you like it?" She questioned_

_"I love it Shan" I grabbed it off her and ran to the bathroom to try it on full of excitement because me, Shannon, Tom and Rhydian were going to play in the pool that had just been built/excavated in the back of Shannon's garden so Shannon had decided to make it a special occasion. I walked out of the bathroom and back in to Shannon's room where she had also got changed in to her bikini : a black one this time with a ruffled top._

_" Wow Madds you look amazing, not in a creepy way though" Shannon said before we both burst out laughing. We ran downstairs and out into her garden where the sun was glinting through the trees that surrounded the house._

_Then suddenly out of no where I was picked up and launched in to the pool screaming as I resurfaced I saw a blonde headed boy with blue eyes grinning boyishly at me._

_"RHYDIAN" I yelled before grabbing a handful of water and splashing him_

_"You'll pay for that Madeleine Smith" he said then jumped in and started splashing me back. He came over, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before climbing out of the pool and running into the woods..._

The woods... where I was now, my body pressed against the cold floor of the forest shaking with cold and sadness.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke to people calling my name, I could sense worry in their voices. I tried to call back but my voice wouldn't work. I was a mess, a state. My hair had fallen leaves and twigs intertwined and my clothes were muddy and ruined. Still the name callers called, "Maddy, Maddy, Maddy". I couldn't respond my body wouldn't let me.

I tried to move my limbs, I stretched my legs wary of tightness of my muscles. After standing up I started to walk, coughing to try and get my voice working. I managed after a particularly long bout of coughs so started yelling out "I'M HERE" to signify my whereabouts.

After ten minutes my Mam and Dad found me. I fell in to my Mam's chest my large sobs echoing through the small clearing. I'm so stupid if I'd have just admitted to him what I feel then he wouldn't have left. I love Rhydian. But it's to late now he's gone.

I cannot remember walking home I can only remember arriving at home and going straight up to my room where after a quick change I crashed on to my bed where grief washed over me. "Rhydian" I mumbled, "why did you leave me?"

Rhydian's POV  
I shouldn't have left. I can still remember her face in the back of her car, pleading for me to come back. I couldn't I had to go, if I didn't leave then our secret would of got out. She probably hates me now, I didn't even say goodbye, but I knew that if I went to see her she would of persuaded me not to go.

I don't like it here in the wild, I don't fit in I'm too 'tame'. I hate hunting, I don't like killing the animals, they remind me too much of her face as I left her, shock. But like with Maddy I killed them (I didn't actually kill her but I broke her heart when I left). I desperately want to back but Dan and Emma (Maddy's parents) will hate me for what I did to their child and I bet Maddy will hate me too, I was horrid to her.

I had wandered off away from the pack, they don't trust me anyway, most just want me to go back to where I came from but they daren't tell Ceri this. I reached my usual spot in the woods, I'd found a hollowed out tree where I couldn't be seen. I reached down in to a crouching position, placed my fingers on the ground then I looked up, I was using Eolas.

I was in a forest when I saw her curled up beneath a tree tear-tracks etched on her face, she'd been crying again. I felt really bad, this was my fault. She moved and sat up she must of heard something because she stood up and began looking for someone. After a while she found them, her parents.

I quickly came out of my trance to give her some privacy with her parents and sat down my eyes were beginning to water, she missed me and wanted me back even though I left without saying goodbye.

Outside of my hiding place I heard movement, probably Ceri trying to find me. She doesn't know of my hiding place yet, so I just kept quiet so she wouldn't find me. When the noise passed I found Maddy on Eolas again.

She was in her room on her bed looking out the window when she said very quietly "Rhydian, why did you leave me?" Guilt flooded through me. I never should have left her, or I should of own up to one thing at least. I am in love with Madeleine Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy's POV

I was on my way to school kicking my way through the brown leaves. Thinking. I had to move on but I couldn't and wouldn't because there was one thing I forgot to do, forgot to say, but I can't now because he's gone. He isn't coming back. I broke into a run letting all thoughts of person I love slip away and trail behind me in one long line, because I could never forget, I couldn't never let go.

Rhydian's POV

What I saw has got me thinking thoughts I have to try to withstand, thoughts of returning to Maddy Smith. I cannot, that would be selfish and fool hardy. Anyway Ceri would only bring me back so what is the point.

I saw Bryn running up to me a huge smile plastered to his face, he'd obviously done something to be proud of. I wasn't in the mood for Bryn so I turned away and ran off to my hiding place to be with the person I can no longer see truly with my own eyes.

Maddy's POV

School was dull, as usual, Mr Jeffries lecturing us about some unknown history topic, followed by the 3K's constant questions about the whereabouts of Rhydian. I know they'll stop soon but every time they mention his name a pang of grief and regret washes over me.

I ran home. My feet pounding on the cold hard earth an unknown rage tearing through me.

When I arrived at home I shot upstairs into my room and closed the door. I grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write. . .

Rhydian's POV

_Shannon and Tom are great friends but _(pause)_ there was know one quite like you. You were the one that always understood, always knew what to do. You were always there for me no matter what, at my first transformation, when I ate wolfs bane, when I needed you most._

_But you left me here alone, and I don't know_ (pause)_, I just don't know what to do now. I want you to come back but I know you won't. So I have to say goodbye._

_Goodbye Rhydian Morris_

Large tears were falling on the paper as she picked it up and crushed it in to a ball, ripped it and threw it into the bin. Before curling up into a ball on her bed her body shaking with sobs.

My heart wrenched with the pain I knew she felt. I have to go back to her, I have to leave, but how? If I left Ceri would come after me and probably tourture Maddy and I'd rather die than see Maddy hurt. So how do I leave.

Ceri would only let me leave if she liked me and truly cared for my feelings, not the pretend love she gives me. I have to prove to the pack that I can be trusted not to run off. With this in mind I ran back to the dens and began to help out with everything that needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated more recently but I've had tests for weeks and really bad writers block. So I've been revising for ages but it did work YAY.**

**Anyway new chapter YAY. Set quite a while after the previous one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Maddy's POV

His smell was stronger than before, he was closer. Did I want to see him or not? I nimbly climbed up a tree and hid where he couldn't see me.

He was there right in front of me taller than previously but definitely still there. He was wearing a dark jacket with what appeared to be pristine white shirt sleeves poking out of the ends of the arms. His trousers were dark, black, skinny but not to tight. He was beautiful. He slowly turned, his eyes scanning the trees surrounding him, as he turned and stopped staring right at the tree in which I was perched I saw the full horror of his complexion. His face had cuts everywhere with fresh blood running down his already bloody cheeks. His shirt which I had once thought to be perfectly white was covered in blood, as if he had a chest wound.

I was about to jump out of my tree and run to him when he spoke out in a cracked, broken voice.

"I'm here" he called "come and get me, you've taken away all you can without killing me. You may as well just eliminate me" he yelled in to the dark, crisp air.

Once he said his final word three people came out into the darkness their eyes glowing a golden yellow. It was Ceri and two others I did not know.

"You betrayed me" Ceri yelled.

"No" he said calmly back,"you betrayed me, Ceri" he added in the same placid tone.

The three enemies began growling and advancing preparing to transform. But all of a sudden, then as suddenly as they had come, they turned tail and ran away from the clearing. As soon as they disappeared I jumped nimbly from my hiding place damn the the forest floor to the one person I wished more than ever to see.

"Rhydian" I muttered. He spun around his eyes anticipating danger.

"Maddy?" He questioned before passing out

**What's going to happen? And why is Rhydian in that state?**

**I'll try and update tomorrow if I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would, but I forgot that I had a Rowathon that day so I kind of couldn't. Then I had revision, tests and Christmas! So as my late Christmas present to you I thought I would update!**

**Chapter 4 - it is set before Chapter three!**

Rhydian's POV

It's been three weeks since I last checked up on Maddy and my heart feels as if it's being torn from my chest every time I think of her (which is practically all the time) but I keep my head down and be a "good boy".

I was walking over to Ceri -I still can't call her Mum - trying to look pleased with my self

"Hey Ce- Mum guess what I caught, a rabbit" I said in a falsely excited tone

"Well done my son your becoming less tame by the minute, less like that Maddy Smith" she added in an undertone, but loud enough for me to hear.

I almost throttled her how dare she say that about Maddy! But I stopped myself, I must be good, not step over the line.

Most days were like this, Ceri telling me she was proud of 'my son' and then making a snide remark about Maddy. It was hard not to retaliate however I knew if I did I would be back to square one with my plan, so I kept my temper under control and got on with hunting - which I'm still no good at.

I was walking through the woods deciding whether I could risk using Eolas to check on Maddy when I heard voices

'It's almost time, he is becoming to affectionate towards her. He dreams of her in his sleep, he will be our down fall' one of them said almost shouting the last part

"I know Bane,we must act soon, tonight, while he's asleep when he's off his guard' said Ceri!

I stormed in the clearing anger pulsing through my darkening veins 'when who's off his guard'

'You' shouted Bane 'you've been nothing but a pain since you came here and we plan to put and end to you like we did your sweet Madeleine Smith'

'NO' I yelled, my teeth turning in to long fangs, my body crouching, I was turning.

But not quick enough Ceri had grabbed me and together all three of them were biting and slashing my already wounded body, I must not show signs of defeat, I must go down fighting like I knew Maddy would of done.

I quickly shot up and ran (still in wolf form) my wounds stinging from the air whistling past as I pelted who knows where conscious of the fact that three fully grown wolfs were jot on my heels.

As I began to tire I had to slow down, and eventually stop. It was then that I realised where I was. I was at our tree mine and Maddy's tree. I could smell her scent still lingering here. As I stood in the clearing I spoke out in a broken craked voice for I had changed back in to human form when I had arrived here.

'I'm here" I called "come and get me, you've taken away all you can with out killing me. You may as well just eliminate me" I yelled into the darkening air.

When I said that Ceri and her henchmen came in to the clearing, their eyes glowing a poisonous yellow.

"You betrayed me" Ceri yelled.

"No" I said a surprising calmness in my voice,"you betrayed me, Ceri" I added in the same placid tone.

The three enemies began growling and advancing, then as suddenly as they had come they turned tail and ran. As soon as they disappeared I heard a faint rustle from a tree behind me.

"Rhydian" A girl muttered. I spun around anticipating danger.

"Maddy?"I questioned before darkness reigned


End file.
